The present invention relates to marine craft, and more particularly to a marine aft bulkhead and window system.
In general, a pilot house is an area on a ship housing the steering controls, with shelter and room for at least one member of the crew who can control the ship while it is in motion. On small crafts, the pilot house is usually limited in size and has few amenities. On larger boats, it is typically part of a larger bridge, housing multiple personnel and equipment like radar, radio, storage cabinets for charts, and so forth.
In addition to the wheel or other steering mechanism, the structure may have other tools for navigation, including electronic charts, radar to identify hazards, and communications radios. There may be a chair for comfort. Fixed or opening glass or fixed heavy duty plastic encloses three sides of the structure to provide an unimpeded view of the surrounding area while keeping the weather out.
The pilot house is built as an integral part of the design of the boat from the start. A cockpit canvas cover is often an “after the build” tack to provide an aft barrier to the area sheltered by the pilot house. However, these non-permanent covers are vulnerable during inclement weather and maintenance intensive. In addition, most aft cockpit canvas covers are inefficient and not well integrated.